


say it first

by morganarosier



Series: station miranda [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganarosier/pseuds/morganarosier
Summary: “say it first” by sam smith





	say it first

**Author's Note:**

> “say it first” by sam smith

Miranda closed the book with a sign. Closing her eyes for a second she could feel the headache forming and decided that would've to be enough for tonight. That girl was going to kill her yet, that silly, silly girl. A woman, she concedes, a woman Miranda was in love with. How had she let this happen?

Depositing the book on the center table she let herself fall into the her chair and looked around in her office. Her daughters were with their father and she had remained at Runway to wait for the book, sending her two assistants home early. God, her assistant.

The editor could still feel the lingering look Andréa had given her before leaving. Miranda was sure she would offer to stay. She wanted her to ask, to stay, to make her company, to talk. She signed. What an old fool, wanting the girl like she never wanted anyone before.

(You're not what I'm used to

You keep me guessing with things that you do

I hope that they're true) 

Calling Roy, she got her bag and purse and walked to the hall, Runway was empty and she was sure that every employee was already sleeping, maybe even having a nightmare about their boss. She smirked.

On the elevator her thoughts went back to her now first assistant. Her beautiful brown eyes that Miranda would never find attractive if they're on someone else's face, but somehow on Andrea's it made her want to memorize every spark. And God, there were sparks. And every time the younger woman would look at her eyes shining and a mega watts smile the editor wanted to grab her by the collar and kiss her. But no, that first step she had to let Andrea take.

(So I need to know, if I'm in this alone)

No matter how much she wanted to just do it and get over with it, never one to have much patience, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Roy was already waiting for her and she payed him no mind while getting in the car. Looking out the window Miranda can almost feel the ghost of her presence on the seat next to her. How many times had they ride together and the older woman could feel Andrea ravishing her body with her eyes while she pretend not to look?

(Say it first

I need to hear you, say those words

If I'm all that you desire, I promise there'll be fire)

How much longer would she have to wait? How much longer would she only dream and never touch? The lights outside distracted the woman for a second and it made her tired. God, she just wants to be happy for once and her patience is running short. Miranda knows Andrea feels the same, she can feel with every fiber of her being and yet… She's not even expecting much anymore, she's already given up the notion of anything elaborate, she just wants something.

(So come on darling

If you love me, say it first)

The editor knows she could advance the process, that she could give her girl a little push but she won't. This is too precious, too fragile for her to just handle. She made the decision to wait for the silly girl months ago, she just needs to stick to it and someday she'll break. Someday she'll confess. Miranda lives on hope.

(I know you're right for me

But I'm waiting for everything in your world

To align with my world)

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, daydreaming, wishing. What would her minions say if they could see her now? Massaging her temple she signs for like it feels the thousand time tonight. It would be fitting, for Miranda Priestly to be driven mad by her assistant. If the the editors of page six could only see her now.

(I think of you while I sleep)

It's only when Roy opens her door that she realizes they're home and that is drizzling. Grabbing her purse she makes a beeline to the door when she sees her.

Drenched, wearing a horrible coat and with a timid smile.

"Miranda, hi" She's paralyzed. "I've been waiting for you, can we talk?"

Miranda nods.

And hopes.


End file.
